


Zee

by wearenotdoinggethelp



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearenotdoinggethelp/pseuds/wearenotdoinggethelp
Summary: Zee was just a normal, regular human. Until she met a mysterious stranger going by the name of the Doctor. Then it all started.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

I had always thought I was different, but in reality, I knew I was just one of the millions of geeky teenage girls populating the planet. That didn't mean I wasn't bullied or teased at school. I leant in time that if I wanted to survive, I had to keep my head down and get on with it. Easier said than done, in you lived at one of your town's main children's group homes and got a bright yellow bus to school in the mornings. When I got to secondary school age, I got to walk to school alone. And that's when I started staying in the science labs and sneaking into the computer rooms. And then the experiments started. Mixing chemicals, testing the products of certain elements and metals. I wasn't sure what I was trying to achieve, but it was a good escape from the chaos of my normal life.

And then the Doctor found me. This diary details all of the adventures I have had with the Doctor. 

Zee


	2. Introducing the Protagonists

13th Doctor

Yasmin Khan

Graham O'Brien

Ryan Sinclair

Zee Matheyson

"𝐿𝒾𝒻𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓇𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝒾𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝒹𝑒"


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't have a posting schedule, and feel free to offer advice or ideas in the comments.  
>  The Doctor, Yas, Graham + Ryan are all the properties of the BBC, not mine. I just own Zee and the storyline

It was a typical day. Well, a typical Tuesday, at least. It was supposed to go as follows:

6:00 - Wake up & Make the bed, get dressed

6:30 - Downstairs for breakfast, usually toast+marmalade

7:00 - Finish off homework, read anything I can get my hands on

8:00 - Leave for school, walk alone + shrug off annoying little kids

9:00 to 3:20 - School

3:20 - Walk home

4:00 to 5:00 - Homework

5:00 - Yell at collective little kids to get the heck out of my room

6:00 - Dinner

7:00 to 9:00 - Experiment with chemicals, metals.

9:00 - Drift off in the middle of trying to memorise the periodic table

Again, that was how it was supposed to go. Did it? Noo. Of course, it didn't. Why do you think I'd be telling you if it all went to plan? Exactly. It all started after school. I was walking down Haliever Hill, on my way back, as usual, but something was different. There was something there that wasn't supposed to be there. I couldn't place the feeling, I just knew. Call it a sixth sense if you will, but I knew something wasn't quite right. All of a sudden, I heard this whooshing sort of noise behind me. Being as nosy as I am, I turned around. Well, what would you have done? Don't tell me you would have heard an interesting noise and ignored it? Anyway, back to what happened. So, I heard this noise and turned around. Nothing. But then, as the noise got louder, a sort of whirring, I suppose, I saw a blue box, kind of apparating there. I turned around and walked slowly towards it, taking out a small, cheap camera phone that I always carry with me. As I got it out of my pocket, the apparition solidified, and I managed to snap a few pictures. It was a blue box, with a strip around the top saying 'Police Box.' I walked around it, shrinking back when two women walked out of it, chatting. I couldn't help but (maybe deliberately) overhear them. 

"So, Yas, where were Ryan and Graham going again?" a woman with platinum blonde bobbed hair asked the other woman, with black hair in a ponytail, maybe of Indian or Pakistani descent, I thought. 

"Uhm, some family thing, I think." the other woman, Yas, replied. They both had a pretty local-sounding accent, so I guessed they were from somewhere around here. I crouched behind the blue box, hoping they wouldn't see me. The blonde lady walked back inside the box and appeared with a packet of custard creams, shoving them into the other woman's hands. I breathed shallowly, trying not to be noticed. And then, of course, they noticed me.


	4. 3

So. They noticed me. 

"You, what are you doing here?" asked the blonde-haired woman, looking at me. 

"Oh no, not you... " Yas groaned. Oh, right... She was one of the police personnel involved in last year's... incident. Fantastic.

"You know her?" asked the blonde woman again, eyeing me up suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah... She blew up her old school science lab last year... She's kind of infamous around here." Yas replied.

"It was an accident!" I cried whilst backing away "I was experimenting! " 

The blonde lady smiled. "Come on Yas! Who hasn't blown up a science lab or two? I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is Yas" 

I smiled nervously. "I'm Zee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the Doctor we are talking about. Of course, some science labs have been blown up.


	5. 4

"Uh, I guess I'll just be going now..." I muttered, turning around. "Gotta... Get home for dinner." I picked up my bag and ran off down the road, while the Doctor and Yaz looked at me oddly, shrugged to each other, and went into the newsagents on the other side of the road.

(Quick A/N: I think I am going to include Thasmin bc they are super cute together)

Once I'd gotten back into my bedroom, I sat on my bed and thought about what I'd just seen. A blue box, that had just appeared, like, right in front of me. A policewoman, and another, blond woman, who had something... I don't know... off about her. Like she wasn't quite earthly. Crazy, I know, but I wanted to know more about her.

I grabbed my laptop off my desk, and typed in 'The Doctor'. I couldn't find much, just a bunch of medical sites, but after scrolling through google images for a while I found a few pictures of men, including one wearing a bow-tie and a fez, and one in a leather jacket. And then a picture of that blue box, the one marked 'Police Call Box'. I sighed and closed my laptop again. This was just no use whatsoever.

The next day at school, I was exhausted. I had stayed up all night researching this 'Doctor' and it was a right rabbit hole. I ended up on this old website, owned by a man called Clive. It had all sorts about the men I saw earlier, but none on this blonde lady. Apparently, this man had popped up all throughout time, in all sorts of drawings and pictures. Odd, but it couldn't all be the same person? Maybe the title was passed down, father to son, that sort of thing. Or maybe father to daughter in the case of the woman I saw earlier.

I could hardly concentrate on maths, usually one of my best subjects. I was too tired, and my head was whirring with theories. I slumped on my desk, my pencils making imprints on my forehead. Great. I began toying with my pencil, making a sketch of the police box, and of the women I saw. Not great, as I'm awful at art, but I did it subconsciously like their images were engraved on my brain.

Later, at lunch, I snuck into the computer lab, where they were doing homework club, scribbling some fake reason down on the register sheet. "Yasmin Khan" I typed in. She was a junior policewoman, local. Not much useful info there, but I found she was involved in that funny incident a few months ago, with the train accident. Hmm, interesting. I'm definitely going to have to find those women again if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
